Wanted Loneliness
by Mental Monkey
Summary: After an accident, Sango has to live with her abusive aunt. She runs away and gets hurt in the streets. When there's still hope can she come back to the world she ran away from? MxS
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!!! It's me here with my second ficcie!!! I'm way not done with my first fic but I just want to try something new and yeah. So anyways this is mainly a Sango/Miroku fic…

**Summary:** Sango lived a normal life. Her mother was one of three triplets in their family; on the triplets' birthday an accident happened that changed everything for Sango, leaving her with nothing left except memories. She's hidden away from the world, is there somebody who can change her mind and look back at all the good things, and forget about the past?

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter One_

"Sango, come on get ready we have to pick up your grandmother, and you know how she is, if you're not properly dressed then she starts to bark." Her mother said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sango trailed putting down her cereal and walking up the stairs into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had already taken a bath so all she needed to do was to pick out what to wear, well more like find something really girlie for her grandma. When she was finished she walked into her room.

She dug into her closet trying to find something, she didn't want to wear a dress so the only thing left was to wear a top that showed more skin than a regular tee shirt. She pulled out a long lavender halter top with the left side ending at her hip while the right side ended half way through her thigh, forming a horizontal line. She groaned, "Why the hell do I have this again?" she asked herself. She then took out a long navy colored denim skirt with a slit on the front that stopped one inch toward her head than where the long side of the halter top ended.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she shuddered, the outfit made her look nothing like herself. She took the bottle of lotion and started applying lotion to the places of exposed skin. She walked back to the mirror, grabbed her brush and started on her hair and finished it off with large silver hoop earrings.

Sango turned to the door where someone stood laughing at her. "What's so funny?" Sango asked. "You. I remembered when mom was like that to me, she wouldn't even let us out of the house if we didn't dress like that." Sango's mother laughed. "Do you think I like this?" Sango complained. "Do you think I did?" her mother questioned, "I went through it, and now it's your turn." Her mother ended with a chuckle. "Whatever." Sango said. Her mother turned to leave and quickly told Sango, "Unless you want to go bare footed Sango, hurry up because the cars ready, and so are we."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple. I know I'm forgetting something, I just can't remember." She growled in frustration, "Never mind." she walked over to her closet again and took out a pair of black leather sandals, put them on quickly and rushed outside.

When she got outside she locked the door, and walked to the car. She took a seat in the back, while her father was in the driver's seat, and her mother in the passenger's seat. As they left the drive way and entered the street Sango whined, "I have to dress up just to go to the airport?"

…

Sango sat by herself on a bench while her father waited for her grandmother's luggage, and her mother doing some paperwork at a desk. She watched as a lady looking like she had just come from an office wearing heels, a knee length skirt, a white polo shirt, a blazer, deep makeup, and strong perfume walked up to her, that lady was indeed her grandmother. She stood up and hugged her grandma. Her mother came back with a few papers in her hand. Sango's grandma soon walked circles around Sango, "Good, good, good." Her grandma stopped in front of Sango and glared at her, "Wait a minute… You're not wearing any perfume!" her grandma hissed.

Sango turned to her mother who shrugged and started to laugh. Sango turned back to her grandma who started lecturing her, "How do you expect to get married if you don't dress, smell, look, and act like a girl??? What are is your mom buying you?" Sango's grandma turned to her daughter, "Zanela aren't you buying her perfume? And she also has no makeup on, what the hell are you buying her?"

"I do buy Sango cosmetics and perfume, but I don't put it on her. She's grown and she can do that herself." Sango's mother stated. The grandmother then turned to Sango, "If what your mother says is true, why are you not using them?" Sango thought about what to say, "Because I only use it for special occasions." When she finished her sentence she knew she made a wrong move. "Special occasions?!?!?" Her grandmother boomed, "Are you saying that meeting me is not a special occasion?" the lady sighed knowing that it was going to be hard to put something through Sango's thick skull. "Zanela, where is that husband of yours? I have arrived and I have not gotten a greeting from him. That is pure disrespect, no man will disrespect me. Very well then, if he chooses it to be that way, he will not get one word out of his mother-in-law."

"I have attended work today, but only for awhile, then I boarded the plane, I was in that plane for an hour and a half, and first class isn't exactly what you call first class. I am tired bring me to your home." Her grandmother spoke. "No matter how old mom gets she still wants royal treatment." Sango's mother whispered to her, which she replied with a low giggle.

…

The grandmother, mother, and daughter soon arrived in front of a red SUV. The luggage had been put into the car, which was already started and ready to leave. Sango, and her mother have entered the car, but her grandmother stood in front of the door waiting. "Opps…" Sango's father exited the car and opened the door for his mother-in-law to enter. "That took you long enough." His mother-in-law criticized, when he closed the door gently after her. When everyone was set the car drove back to their home.

…

Sango had been the first one to enter the house, and waited for her grandmother leaving the door open for the lady to pass. "Oh, no Sango, you don't have to do that, I can do that myself, and besides that's a man's job." her grandmother stated, as she charmingly walked into the house.

The woman turned to the door which was still being held open by Sango, "Zanela what are you doing? He can take care of the luggage himself, and Sango you are not fit to hold a door, come in and relax."

"Yeah Zanela, I can take care of this myself, but she seems mad, what did I do again?" he asked his wife who replied, "You forgot to say "Hi" to her." She left him as he pulled the two luggages from the back and took them inside, he exited again and pulled out a large box with the approximate weight of fifty pounds and brought it to his home.

"Whoa, grandma, you're staying here for only a week and you pack for like a month." Sango said half way up the stairs. "Sango where the hell are you going?" her grandmother asked. "Need to change!"

"And why?" the lady asked annoyed, "Your clothes are fine, why do you need to change?" Sango didn't answer; she just went into his room. She quickly changed into a light blue tee shirt, black mid-thigh shorts, and white sneakers. She rushed back down stairs, "Sometimes it seems like I can never get through to your head." Her grandma said shaking her head.

"Sorry grandma but it's just the way I am." Sango said plopping herself onto a couch in the living room. "Whatever, I just don't expect you to go out like that in public, okay well, you still look like a girl so it's okay. For now…" her grandmother said opening the large box.

The lady pulled out five pieces of clothes that were folded neatly, she handed the clothes to Sango, "Okay, these are dresses, and I know your not very fond of them but it would be really swell if you did act like you're a girl. And you do, which is good, but it would be better if you did it more often." She nodded and took the dresses out of her grandmother's arms.

She unfolded them one by one and her grin grew broader every dress she unfolded. When she was finished and folded the dresses back and hugged her grandmother, "Thanks grandma, they're beautiful." She took the dresses and walked up stairs to put them in her closet.

She sat down on the wooden oak table Indian-style, and smiled at her dad's and grandmother's argument. "Do you think I am stupid or dim-witted?" Her father raised his hands in defeat, "No, I'm not saying that." Her grandmother looked away, "Humph! Do you think I would not notice that you did not care to greet me? And then you act as if nothing had happened?" Her father sighed, "No, I was just really busy getting the luggage, and then you seemed angry in the car so…"

"So, what?! Your sentence isn't finished. And did it occur to you that maybe if you greeted me then maybe I would not be in such a foul mood?" her grandmother folded her arms. "I'm sorry." Was all her father could muster up to say.

"This is a waste of my time, I had come here to celebrate my daughters' birthdays, and meet up with the rest of the family. You will not, I repeat, you will NOT ruin my vacation, do I make myself clear??" She snarled. He nodded, "Yes ma'am." She scoffed, "Don't just stand there, get my luggage and put it in the guest room."

He nodded before taking her luggage and heading into the hallway on the first floor and placing the lady's belongings into the first empty room.

He had returned to the living room, "How was your trip ma'am?" She looked at him oddly; she placed a finger on her chin to display that she was thinking, "Well it was boring of course, what's left to do on a plane except sit down on you ass doing nothing that could be of any use. They ask you turn off your laptop, and then they don't have a decent selection of movies to choose from. I'm starting to wonder if first class is really what they say it is. Use your common sense fool! Would you have a good time on an airplane?"

"Sorry for asking…" He mumbled, "What did you say?" She glared at him, "Nothing." He shrugged walking into the kitchen.

"Tomorrow's the big day! It's going to be great like always. The others are coming tonight and tomorrow morning right? It has to go right to plan." Sango said starting to worry.

Her mother laughed at her, "It's okay Sango, they'll make it, and like you said tomorrow's is going to be great." Sango smiled. "Look at the time, we have to go pick up your Aunt Zandrine at the airport. Maybe we should have just stayed there, and there's also going to be more, yeah we're staying there." Her mother declared.

"I don't like Aunt Zandrine." Sango said. "Again?" Her mother asked while her grandmother asked, "Why?"

"Because this one time when I was nine and they and to go somewhere, she had to baby-sit me. Then she was all like "I hate you. You better not show your face around me before something happens." And then yeah I didn't, but we bumped into each other and she said, "Didn't you hear me before? I said not to show your face around me! I'm going to let this go this time, but you better watch out." And then when you guys picked me up, she said "Oh Sango, one of my favorite nieces! I'm going to miss you, come back soon!" That's bull shit, she's just fucking hiding. What just because I was nine didn't mean I was stupid, what exactly did I do to her to make her hate me?" Sango asked getting of the table and placing herself on a couch.

"You know, out of you triplets, she's the only one that I hate."

"Sango…" her grandmother said. "Don't worry about it mom, Sango's just imagining." Her mother assured.

Her grandmother nodded. "Sorry mom, but you guys can pick up Aunt Zandrine, I have to go to make some phone calls for tomorrow." Sango said walking into the kitchen, grabbing her dad, and pushing the three adults out of the house.

When she ensured that the adults were gone, she sat back onto the couch. "Whatever… Did it occur to anyone that I did that a week ago?" She chuckled and flipped through the channels.

…

"Hey Sango, I'm gonna leave for a while, I'm going to pick up the triplets' bouquets, and then I need to buy more balloons for decorations. I'll be back in around an hour, okay?" Sango's father stated quickly making his way to his car. "Yeah I got it dad." Sango replied. She heard the engine start and the hum of it fainted as the car left.

"Grandma! Is the cake going to be delivered or do we have to pick it up?" her grandmother chuckled, "Don't worry about anything Sango it's all under control, worrying will do hell to your face and hair, calm down, we do this every year, and you still haven't gotten used to it yet?" Her grandmother laughed.

…

Sango's father stopped in front of a large green house. Her went inside and started walking around.

His wife, Zanela's favorite flowers were Gardenias, large white waxy flowers with a sweet fragrance. His sister-in-law, the second oldest of the triplets, Zandrine preferred the Laelia Pumila, four inch flowers of rose-violet color with deep crimson lips and yellow ridges. And the youngest of the triplets, Zana, liked White Camellia flowers with their glossy dark evergreen leaves and large flowers.

He walked around the green house, he had already found the Laelia Pumilas and was on his way to finish off his little shopping. He stopped when something caught his eye. He observed the person who was clearly new to the job, since he ignored the large sign that said "No Smoking"

The young man huffed in the smoke from the cigarette and when the young man's name was called he threw the cigarette bud somewhere between flowers. Sango's father shook his head and dismissed the thought of maybe the bud wasn't turned off properly.

As he walked around in search, a familiar scent came into mind, and soon the alarms went off. Smoke filled the place, and orange flames were now visible and enlarging every minute. If someone had come to turn off the fire while it was small maybe this event would not had been happening.

People were screaming and running around frantically, the exits were nowhere to be seen and the ceiling was falling apart. Sango's father walked all over the place and bumped into panicking people. He knew that they just had to remain calm and wait for the firemen. But all hope was lost when a column crumbled and fell atop a lady around her early twenties.

He watched in shock as she screamed in pain, he wanted to help but everything was happening too fast. While he stood there traumatize, a shelf behind him gave under the fire and was starting to fall. He turned around and watched as it fell, he walked back just in time to elude the fiery shelf.

The continuous sirens of the fire trucks could be heard over the cracking fire, but the sirens were still faint meaning they weren't there yet. The sirens had not changed its tone, meaning they were stuck. The traffic must have blocked their way, and by the time they arrived everyone would be dead.

The girl under the column was freed and now unconscious, someone was carrying her while the other person yelled for everyone to calm down. The man yelled, "Well find a way out, everyone just needs to cooperate!" Then an idea hit Sango's father, he turned back around to where the shelf had fallen and saw the glass wall. The wall was only glass and could be broken with something hard.

He called out to the man whom had stopped yelling. "Look! The walls are glass if we can find something to break through it then were safe outside!" The other man thought about it and signaled for the other man carrying to girl to give her to someone else. The two walked over to the older man, and the one holding the girl earlier spoke, "I saw crowbars in the back but it would be too hot for us to touch."

Just then the man yelling, took off his shirt and started hitting the flames on the fallen shelf. The other two understood what he was up to and followed him. One most of the fire was gone they lifted the shelf back up to its original place. They took one last glance at it before pushing it against the glass wall.

The wall was giving in and so was the shelf, they pulled it down for it's uselessness, and saw that the wall was cracking. They had no time left and pushed their bodies to the wall. The glass broke and the fresh air could be smelt. Once they had gotten everyone out safely, they headed to the exit only to find that it was blocked. The sirens were now closer meaning the fire trucks were here. The three sat stood there waiting for the firemen.

They introduced themselves, the man carrying the girl spoke first, "I'm Houjo." Sango's father spoke next, "I'm Marimoto." Then the man yelling took his turn, "I'm Ryu, so what brings you guys here?" Houjo said, "Hiding from my girlfriend, she won't expect me here." They turned to Sango's father, "Flowers for a birthday." He looked at Kyung, "I like flowers." The three chuckled at his answer.

The firemen were calling for their attentions, they walked calmly to the people in suits, knowing that they'll make it out alive. They were halfway there when the entire ceiling collapsed on top of them. Everything else went black.

…

Sango and her older cousin were shaking each other violently, "Give me the balloons!" Sango growled, "They're all in the sky now!"

"Why can't you just cooperate, stupid fuck?!" Sango yelled. The phone that had been place on the table earlier rang, Sango walked up to it, "Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak with the owner of this residence?"

"Hold." Sango walked to her mother and handed her the phone, "Yours." Sango's mom took the phone, "Hello?" Sango watched, "Yes this is she." Sango then changed her mind and walked to the food table to snatch a quick grab of spring rolls. Sango snapped it in half and shoved it all in her mouth before chewing it.

"WHAT?!" Her mother bellowed at the phone. "DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP!!!" Sango quickly finished what she was eating and walked to her mother who had the most worried expression on her face. Sango waited and watched as her mother was now trembling. She dropped the phone and dashed to the car.

"Mom!" Sango called out getting no response from her. She picked up the phone and noted that her mother was gone, "Hello?" Sango asked wanting to know what was going on, but all she heard was beeping noises meaning the person hung up. Sango sighed thinking her mother was just over reacting.

…

Zanela weaved through the cars on the road. "Fuck! Why the hell does the hospital have to be so far?!" She suddenly stopped in back of someone whom had stopped because of a red light. She growled in frustration.

She turned the wheel leaving the waiting _long_ line of cars and drove forward on the opposite lane. It wasn't such a good mood since there were so many people and she ended up having to quickly get out of her way.

Driving as fast as she could handle she moved to the other lane to find out that she had merely scratched another car on a side. The person stopped and honked continuously, Zanela turned back to look, still driving as fast as she was.

She turned back to look at the road when a loud horn was blown. She gasp and panicked, she froze where she was and the large carrier truck hit her head on.

…

"Well we can just say you're lucky to be alive. As goes for the other two. Now what happened is that your lungs are punctured and we gave you oxygen. Don't breathe too hard, everything will be fine." The doctor told Marimoto hoping he understood what he just explained.

"We've contacted your wife-" The doctor was interrupted a nurse came in, "Doctor a car accident has been reported, they'll need you downstairs, the person will be arriving soon." The doctor didn't waste any time and hurriedly followed the nurse.

The doctor arrived and they were already taking the person away. "Sorry doc she's declared 'dead on arrival', she was hit really bad." The nurse handed the person's i.d., the doctor scanned it and shook his head. He headed back to the room they had left Marimoto in.

"I have some bad news." The doctor paused, "When we contacted your wife, she had been really worried. So worried she wanted to be here as soon as she could. Apparently doing so she took risks, and she collided with a truck." Marimoto eye's widened, and his breathing became heavy, but no words came out of his mouth when he tried to speak neither could he get up. All strength was drained away from him.

"I'm sorry but your wife is no longer with us."

Marimoto started choking, "N-n-n-no-o." He managed to say. "Not tr-r-ue." He coughed. He pulled the wires off of him and weakly got off the bed. Tears flowed out of his eyes, "I'm not going to live like this, and I can't make it. Tell Sango, we'll always be there…" His body crashed to the floor and the doctor placed him back on the bed.

He had no more pulse, wife and husband, lost in one day.

…

Sango walked back to the food table and grabbed another spring roll. The other two birthday girls had arrived and were chatting with relatives and friends. The phone rang, but before Sango could answer it her grandmother got there before her.

Her grandmother was lost for words, and crying was the only thing left.

Okay that's Chapter 1, it doesn't have all the sad parts yet but yeah. Maybe the next couple of chapters will be sad still and yada yada.

So anyways yup! R&R people!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay yada yada I don't own anything.

Anyways yeah! This chapter goes to my first reviewer **evelyn12345**, if she hadn't review than maybe I would've deleted this story thinking that it sucked so much!

So… yeah, like anyone really cared...

Okay so plainly this is what's going to happen in the story, it is basically the summary's summary I guess. Sango's parents die, she has to live with her crazy aunt, then she runs and gets fucked up even more in the streets, then yeah…

So anyways yeah on to the Review:

**evelyn12345**: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like the story, yeah and I'll cotinue! Keep the reveiws coming and that goes to everyone, if there are.

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter Two_

"Sango?" The lady called trying to get Sango's attention away from the window.

She turned to the lady standing by her door of her bedroom with a fake smile on her face, "Yes, grandma?"

"Come downstairs honey, your parent's lawyer is downstairs, he'll be reading their will." Her grandmother said trying not to cry. Sango got up from the chair and walked to the lady, she placed a hand on her grandmother's shoulder, "Come, let's go." Sango couldn't tell her grandmother that it'll be okay, because there are no options left.

The two walked down stairs, Sango looked around at the living room, there sat most of her relatives whom some were still crying. She saw the one and only aunt she despised the most, her Aunt Zandrine, she looked around again and saw that her Aunt Zana wasn't there.

"Grandma, where's Aunt Zana?"

The lady didn't take her eyes off the ground, "She left after the funeral, she's too busy for her own good. She sends her apologies, like always." Sango nodded, she knew that her aunt was even held back too much just to go the funeral. But it still didn't mean she wasn't sorry, she's just like Sango's grandmother said, busy.

The two sat down on empty chairs, and the lawyer cleared his throat to signal the starting.

"I am sorry for what had happened but this has to be done. Okay, first on the list is they're daughter Sango." As soon as Sango heard her name she looked away not wanting to know what they left her. The man continued to spoke about things and some she couldn't even understand, she finally turned her attention to him when he mentioned whom she'd have to live with.

"Sango's mother had made the decision, she wants Sango to live with either the two of her sisters, Zandrine or Zana. She says that it's not favoritism it's just the triplet thing. She also adds that whomever Sango will be left with, she'll be in good hands, and she hopes that Sango can get along with her new life."

Sango looked around, the one aunt that she hoped to stay with wasn't there leaving her end up staying with the one she never even wanted to see. She shot up her seat, "What?!" She grumbled in frustration, she didn't need anymore stress than she already had and ran to her room.

Her grandmother followed and watched as Sango slammed the door behind her. The lady knocked, "Sango I don't want to come in, I just want you to understand that that is what your mother wants. She is gone; and for you to be with your Aunt Zandrine is how she wishes it to be, do her one last thing and follow what she has set for you."

Sango sighed and fell back on her bed, "I know you're right Grandma, and I will cooperate. I was kindda just shocked you know? But I'll do what they want. Even if it has to do with living with her. It's just sad that I can't just stay with Aunt Zana. I'm okay, you can go back to that will thingy I don't really wanna hear anymore."

_'Why me? Why Aunt Zandrine? Does the world hate me so much? At least it can't get any worse.'_ She thought, not knowing just how wrong she was.

…

A man walked in and out carrying Sango's belongings to her new home. He had left all her luggage in the living room and was soon gone. Sango had refused to take along the furnishing in her bedroom since she thought it'd be better off with someone else.

As soon as Zandrine was clear that the man whom carried the items was gone, she walked up behind Sango and roughly pushed her to the ground. She looked down on her niece with and angry look on her face. "If for one second you think I want you here, you're mistaken. But I still have my morals and will go to what your mother wanted." She kicked Sango's side; "Now go put your things into your fucking room! It's the only one that's not locked now go find it!"

Sango grit her teeth and walked upstairs to first find the room. She walked back down stairs to get her items when she noticed her aunt in the kitchen eating lunch, "You bitch, it's time for lunch whore." Zandrine called out to Sango.

Sango didn't flout and did what she was told; she sat down in the opposite of her aunt and pulled the plate closer. And looked at it, Zandrine had already put the rice on and it was not Sango's deciding if she'd put anything else. There was soup on the middle of the table and not wanting to bother her aunt she reached out to it. She was stopped by her aunt when the top of her hand that she used to get the bowl was wounded by a metal salad fork.

Sango looked at her aunt whom had an insane look on her face then back to her hand that was bleeding from the contact of the silverware. Sango winced as she started to feel the pain as blood dripped down to the soup. Her aunt had reached out to the salad bowl and swiped the fork and stabbed Sango's hand attempting to stop her from reaching the bowl of soup. Her attemps were successful and Zandrine smiled, "Don't forget your manners, next time asked for the bowl to be passed."

The older lady's smile turned to a frown, "Look what you've done to my salad fork! Clean it now!" She yelled before throwing the fort to Sango. Sango didn't know what had just happened and was too deep in thought to remember about her wound. She walked to the sink with the fork in hand and started washing it thoroughly.

Zandrine looked into the bowl of soup. The bowl was white and ceramic with flower decorations and the soup was a very light shade of peach. Zandrine's jaw dropped when she saw Sango's blood in her soup, but her surprise soon turned into pure anger.

Sango's back was turned and couldn't tell what was happening and the next thing she knew the bowl and the hot soup was thrown to her back. She shut her eyes as more pain shot through her body. There was a mess, all the liquid that had missed her was scattered around and the bowl had shattered to pieces. Sango was lost for words, "You bitch! You broke my bowl!!!" Zandrine yelled picking up a piece of the bowl and also throwing it to Sango's back.

It hadn't done much damage to her, but it still cut her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" The niece snapped. Zandrine was shocked by Sango's reaction and lunged at her. Zandrine slapped Sango until her head turned, when so she punched Sango's face and yelled, "Look at me when I'm disciplining you!"

Sango's hand roamed around the sink and finally found the fork, she took it and poked Zandrine's arm. When the older lady turned to see what happened, Sango pushed her away and ran to the table. Zandrine breathe heavily in anger and slowly walked to Sango. Sango had finally come to a conclusion that her aunt was insane, and to the brink to homicide.

Zandrine grabbed Sango by her hair and pulled her down. Sango grabbed a hold of her aunt's hands, and pressed her nails down on it. Zandrine pulled her up to face her, "That's not helping!"

She pulled Sango's face down to the table and was satisfied when she Sango moved away from the table and blood was collecting on the table. Sango fell to the floor and touched her face. She looked at her hand and saw blood on her fingertips; she looked up at her aunt who was laughing like it all had been a joke.

"Like I said Sango, it's time for lunch. Now head upstairs wash off those nasty cuts and come down for lunch." Zandrine said invitingly. But when Sango refused to stand up Zandrine's mood changed again, "I said clean up! And I mean now!" Sango got up and rushed to the upstairs bathroom.

She looked into the mirror, her lips, both cheeks, and the corner of her left eye was bruised. Her mouth was bleeding and so was her fore head. Her head hurt from her hair being pulled, her back from the newly made soup and the scratch on her hand was nothing compared to what else happened.

She reached out a shaking hand to turn on the water and started washing her face. The mixture of blood and water went down the drain of the sink, and she towel dried her face. She looked at herself again, the bruises couldn't be seen yet, and her hair hid the open wound on her for head and the other was in her mouth.

Then she felt it again, the taste of blood. She knew she was going to end up becoming used to it. She fell to the floor and started crying, not only had she lost her parents they had left her in hell. _'What am I going to do?'_

"Sango! Hurry up or your food will get cold!" Zandrine called out ever so nicely. Sango quickly wiped her tears and trudged downstairs.

She walked downstairs and saw that the place was cleaned up. As much as how Zadrine acted like nothing happened so did Sango, "So Aunt Zandrine what's for lunch?" She asked carelessly. "Why don't you eat to fucking find out?" The older lady growled. Sango thinking that it would start all over again looked up at her, and to her hopes her aunt ha a large grin on her face.

…

Sango looked outside at the waxing moon and looked down on her hand, four deep cuts… They'll scar as any other wound, but the cuts kept a memory as the first abuse by an adult she ever got in her whole life. The first and defiantly not the last, she walked to one of her bags. Unzipping it she pulled out a picture frame, it was a large group picture of her and her whole family on New Years. She smiled weakly as she started to name all her uncles, aunts, cousins, etc. As soon as her first tear fell she quickly wiped it away. _'This is my life…'_

She put it back into her bag and looked around at the room given to her. Her aunt left nothing for her to sleep on and Sango was left to use a duffle bag full of clothes as a pillow and a blanket given to her by her mother. But like what Zandrine had presumed it to be, _'I still have my morals…'_ Sango remembered and scoffed, the older lady left her a dresser.

It was around Sango's height and made of real wood, it was heavy but easy too push around since she had not put her things in yet and since the room was never used and the floor was still slippery in a way. Sango liked things clean so she'll keep it in the way it was before she was there. Sango had stuffed all her things in the closet not worrying about it till later.

Zana would be going to work tomorrow and that would give Sango at least eight hours of a painless body. She sighed and looked up at the moon again, the sky was starting to turn into a light shade, and it would be dawn in around an hour or so. She stood up; sleep didn't come to her in the night.

She walked to her things and got a towel and clean clothes. She walked outside to walk to the bathroom hoping that she wouldn't run into her aunt.

"I wonder if she'll even let me go to school." Sango thought aloud. "Of course not." She was greeted by a familiar voice, Sango turned around to see her aunt smirking, "You'll stay home and clean, become a maid. You're not going to school; I want you to be dumb. Stupid. You're nothing but a slave now." Zandrine cackled evilly, "Remember Sango, I like my coffee dark. And from now on, you are required to wake up earlier than me to prepare my food and such. Remember that or I'll have to really stick it in your mind. Today I'll let your tardiness go." With that she walked down stairs.

…

Sango looked at her hands, her first cuts were already starting to heal but her whole arm no was covered with wounds. In fact her whole body had wounds.

It had been two weeks since Sango had moved in Zandrine's house. So far she's been hitting Sango on occasional times, and she's also been coming home like she hasn't been sleeping for a week.

It's also been three days since she last cried, not because of what Zandrine was doing to her, no, she's starting to get used to it, but because she missed her parents. The taste of blood was familiar in her mouth that, she could've cared less.

Sango walked downstairs to the kitchen, and started cooking for her and her aunt. _'Maybe Aunt Zandrine is right, she still has morals. She still after all gives me food, lets me clean myself, and I do at least have somewhere to live. But I do still want to graduate from high school to go to college; I don't know maybe it's never going to happen. I wonder if I'll end up living like this for the rest of my life.' _

Earlier than usually Zandrine burst through the front door and stormed into the kitchen. "Good after noon Aun-" Sango's greeting was interrupted when she noticed what her aunt was doing.

Zandrine pulled out a foot long knife and looked at Sango. _'What the hell did I do this time?'_ Sango thought. Just then Sango saw her face, she wasn't as normal as the other times it was more and she looked serious. She couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with her aunt this time, and it wasn't a good time to think since Zandrine was running towards her with a knife positioned to stab her.

Sango ran to the living room and stood behind the couch. Zandrine put the knife in her other hand while she picked up a vase and threw it at Sango, whom dodged the flying objects. Zandrine continued this until there where no more things to throw.

Zandrine yelled in frustration and started chasing Sango again.

Sango jumped over a small broken wooden table that her aunt had thrown. She ran around the place getting her legs scratched from the broken items. Just then to all her luck, her aunt tripped on the small table and dropped the knife causing it to slide to Sango.

She looked down at the object that would've killed her and then back to her aunt whom still was on the ground yelling at her to give her the knife. _'What do I do???'_ Sango thought frantically. As soon as Zandrine started to rise Sango quickly grabbed the knife and ran to her room.

She locked the door behind her and pushed the large still empty dresser in front of the door. She put the knife down and ran to her things, Zandrine was already banging on the door and yelling a large line of curses. Sango quickly changed into black tight yet comfy shorts, a black tee shirt, and running shoes. She pulled out her bag and took out all the money she could find in the pocket she dumped her change in when she bought a magazine at the airport before she got there. She threw her bag into the closet.

Sango shot back at the door, Her aunt had finally used her brain and was opening the door with the key, and as easily Sango pushed the dresser her aunt could too. Thinking quickly she looked at the window and ran to it. She wasn't sure if she could jump it but with the pain her aunt had given her the whole time she could've survived it even it she fell on her back.

Sango heard the door being banged against the dresser and knew that her aunt would get to her soon. She opened the window and jumped out and started running of all her life. She was a good one Acer away but she could still hear her aunt scream, and that meant that she knew Sango was running.

Zandrine looked as Sango was getting away, she picked up the knife and threw it to her niece with all the effort of hitting her, but it didn't work and soon Sango was almost out of sight.

Sango thought quickly and looked at the houses, there are certain houses she couldn't see from her window and decided that that would be the best place to hide knowing that by this point her aunt would've used her car and would catch up to her.

She jumped the fence entered quietly into someone's yard. There didn't seem to be anyone at home so Sango was almost confident that she'll get away. She then started hearing her aunt yell from her car and thought quickly where to hide, the fence she jumped over was a normal wired fence and could clearly see through it.

She didn't know what to do and the yelling became louder, she looked around and saw a dog kennel, thinking about it she decided that she could fit in it. She crawled into the kennel and heard the car slowly drive by, but she found that the kennel was occupied and her eyes widened at the size of the dog.

She had always been scared of dogs since she was bitten by one at a young age. The dog looked like he was about to bark and bite and the car was still around. _'No! She'll kill me if I go back!'_

As though the dog was reading her mind it changed it's mind about barking and started licking a cut on her leg as if trying to help. Sango smiled, "I haven't met anyone or anything nice tome since I moved here, maybe it's because I've been in that hell house for too long with out coming out." she whispered quietly to the dog while petting its head.

To make sure that her aunt was gone, she waited a few more minutes and talked to the dog. After that she hugged it and ran to the back of the property, where she climbed over the fence and ran through others' property with out notice. When she finally reached a road and not a street she kept running not wanting to turn back, after getting tired she started walking no knowing where.

It was starting to get dark and she decided to ask for directions. She walked to a lady in her late forties or what seemed that way, "Excuse me ma'am, where's the train station?" The lady told her directions in which she followed, but since time wasn't on her side she rode the bus.

She got off the bus in front of a building that read in large letterings, "Nagoya Train Station" she walked into the building and spoke to the cashier. "Umm, when's the next train to Tokyo?"

The lady looked at the time, "In about twenty minutes, will you be taking that? Or the next one which will leave tomorrow?"

"I'll take the one now."

…

Sango sighed as she sat down on the comfy chair of the train and thanked Kami that she was still alive.

'This is going great! Now all I have to do is go to Tokyo and find Aunt Zana, tell her what an insane bitch her sister really is and I'm safe. Safe… I've never been more scared in my life, thanks mom and dad, you pretty much lead me out of there.

_Wow, and I don't think that I would've gotten on a train if Grandma didn't load my bag with cash so that I wouldn't be bored in airport. Shit, Tokyo is a really big city, how am I going to find Aunt Zana? Well there has to be at least one person who knows her…'_

With that thought in mind she fell asleep. A sleep that's been the most comfortable for two weeks.

…

"Good afternoon ma'am, what would you like for lunch today?" A waitress at a diner asked, "I guess anything umm how about your special? Umm another question, do you know where I can find well known lawyers?" Sango asked.

"Okay that's one special." The lady wrote down, "And lawyers, try the city. I mean this is the city, but I'm talking about the big part of the city, in the middle."

Sango smiled and nodded as the lady walked away. After a while she came back giving Sango her order and walking to another customer.

After Sango's brunch she walked out the diner. _'How am I going to find the middle of the city? Crap, maybe a cab would know.'_ She raised her hand to call for a cab when someone garbed her from behind; placing a hand over Sango's mouth the person dragged her into the alleyway.

Okay I'll stop there. Anyways I hope that my fic will be liked more.

Come on people be nice, is my story really that bad? R&R Plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of the show **Inuyasha**. So yeah…

Okay before I get to the reviews and chapter I'm just gonna say… **THANKS **to the people who reviewed, now I don't have to get rid of my work. **_: ) _**

So anyways on to the reviews…

**Silver Mirror**: Okay if you're reading this, then keep on reading, and keep the reviews coming!

**KeeraSango**: Yep! Here's my update! Glad you like the story!

**evelyn12345**: Pleased to know my story is liked!

**Chibi06**: Two reviews, one for each chapter. Thanks! Yeah it's sad and I guess I wanted it to be sadder so I put it in the birthday. Now that really sucks… Zandrine is a bitch, for a reason, stupid reason, but still there's a reason. Yeah I know about the mistakes and all, it's because that I'm rushing, I need to do things and all. Never mind a beta reader, don't have time. Hope you don't change your mind about reading my fic though!

**Avalon Demona**: Hi Crazy! I'm mental! Anyways yeah the rest of the **Inuyasha** crew will get here soon, but there still has to be more things to be done so yeah!

**elemental**: Thanks for saving me! **_: ) _**So yeah I've updated! It's not exactly as fast as "now" but hey, I updated!

So yeah once again thanks people for reviewing! On to the story…

Sango kicked trying to get away. Her hands were held behind her back and a hand was preventing her from screaming. She was being taken deep into the alley; after a few minutes the person stopped and pushed Sango to the ground and put a foot down next to her preventing her from running.

She looked up and saw a man around her age; he was muscular with messy blonde hair. He smirked at her; he wasn't a person that lived on the streets, he looked more like a person who did anything just for a corrupt reputation. Sango looked around and saw three other men, around the same age as the first one, surround her.

All four of them had great figures, two blondes, one lime-haired, and one brunette. The second blonde crouched next to her and examined the raven-haired girl that sat besides him. He looked at her and smirked before reaching a hand out to her chest feeling her curves. Sango did nothing knowing that it could get worse; the man licked his lips, "I wonder how those would feel if you took of you shirt."

Sango shivered as the man placed his hand under her shirt and touched her skin. Someone scoffed causing Sango to look up, it was the lime-haired man, "Stop, you know we don't do that." Sango inwardly sighed but with that other thoughts swam through her mind. The blonde man pulled his hand away and stood up as the lime-haired one looked at her.

Seeming as if that he was one with a mind he spoke, "What's your name?"

"S-Sango."

He offered a hand, she took it and he hauled her up to her feet, she looked down not wanting to look at them. "Okay, Sango. You're gonna become one of those people who's face will be everywhere soon- on the missing lists."

"I already am."

He roughly grabbed her chin and directed her head to face his. "Hn, looks like someone's gotten to you first. Mind sharing to us whom?" He looked at her face and saw her fading bruises and healing wounds along with the fresh ones. He pulled out a silver object from his pocket and unfolded it revealing a knife. He placed the tip lightly on her cheekbone not causing any damage; he inched closer, "You're not going to survive here."

Gathering all the braver she had she shoved him. He let go of the knife, which she took; the brunette grabbed her free hand. She ran the knife through his arm causing him to let go, she ran into another alleyway not knowing where she was headed. The others walked to the injured brunette but he pushed them away. "A few stitches."

The turned to the lime-haired man who shook his head, "She should have just gone to the police, or asked for help is somebody didn't scare her." He turned to the blonde who'd been touching Sango earlier. He shrugged, "Butane."

"That's how stupid you are." The brunette added, "Hopefully her pretty face doesn't make it to the obituaries. To be honest, I don't think we look that scary to start with…"

…

Sango stopped running as soon as she was rammed against the wall. She had folded the knife and placed it into her back pocket while she was running. She couldn't reach for it since her body was getting flattened against the wall by someone's big body. The old man whom obviously was a beggar reached for her front pockets and pulled out all her money.

Not taking one more look at her swung his hand brutally to her neck knocking her out. He left her body there running away from her.

Sango opened her eyes noting that she wasn't there before. She sat up and was greeted by a young girl in ragged clothing. The small one smiled, "Hello there, you've finally woken up! I saw what that evil man was going to you and I called mother and we brought you here. That was two days. We don't have much to eat I'm sorry, but if we're lucky we'll be able to find food for tonight.

Sango couldn't say anything, she felt so sorry for the life this little girl had to live. _'If your mother really cared, why did she drag you here to live with her? She could've at least left you in an orphan home.' _She thought trying not to cry for the smiling little girl that looked as if she was used to her life.

An old lady walked to the two girls and smiled at Sango, "You should rest, me and my child will go look for food." The old lady said. _'My child? What happened to first name basis?' _Sango though.

"Can I come?"

"Don't you want some rest?"

"It's alright." The lady nodded as Sango followed the two.

They stopped at the back of a restaurant. The little girl jumped into the large trash bin as the old lady begged for food from the person whom had opened the door when she had knocked. The person looked like a chef, he walked inside and came back with a white box which he had thrown, "And don't come back!" He yelled slamming the door behind him.

All three of them rushed to the box and the little girl opened it. In the box were leftovers that were nearly spoiling; Sango grimaced since the stench was nauseating. The little girl carried the food as they walked back to the spot where the old lady and little girl "lived".

The sky was darkening since the sun had set and they hadn't arrived yet. Drunks, drug dealers, and more beggars littered the alleyways. A mid aged man grabbed the little girl by her hair and dragged her to him; she screamed in pain and started to cry. "Now, I can do something with you! I'm going to make you feel like your all grown up!" The man hiccupped. Four other men appeared behind him laughing.

Just then the old lady shouted, "No! Don't touch my baby! Take her instead! She more of a woman!" She pointed at Sango who looked at her dumbfounded, "What?!"

The man started to laugh; he let go of the girl's hair and walked to Sango. The old lady hugged her daughter and tried to pull her away. The man pinned Sango to the ground, the others made use of themselves and one either held down one of her legs of her arms.

"No mommy! It's not fair!" The little girl screamed trying go to Sango. The old lady kicked her child; "It's better you than her! Stupid piece of shit!" She picked up her child and ran away. "I'm sorry!" The little girl's words faded as they left Sango's view.

They had taken off all her clothing and the first man was now removing his pants. Sango had been yelling the whole time but no one seemed to care, she lay there crying as the men spread her legs to make way for the man who was half naked.

"Please don't." She whimpered. The man holding down her left hand laughed, "I think she wants it hard!"

"Then that's what we'll have to give her." He went closer to her and inserted himself into her. She screamed in pain as the guy played around with her. The night that her innocence was taken away from her. She blacked out as the men took turns on her.

…

Three days have passed since that night and she's been raped two more times. She'd been thrown against walls and the floor too many times and the only time she'd been able to clean herself is when it rained. She had barely eaten, only been given little scraps from _'kind'_ beggars, she sometimes crawled from hunger.

Drinking water wasn't a problem, but it was the people around her. But the rain wasn't always of good use to her, because she'd still have to sleep while it rained. But the one thing she worried about the most was the immoral men that roamed around. They took advantage over her weakness, and was beaten up too many times.

Sango now knew something about life men enjoyed torturing women. She recalled two days ago when she was beaten up five times. _'Maybe I shouldn't have left Aunt Zandrine.' _She thought. After the night of her first rape she hasn't spoken once, and started getting accustomed to all the beatings. She just couldn't ever get used to the rapes, the first one alone removed all hope from her.

She didn't even care if she died of hunger or if this will be her life forever. Careless…

She'd always been in the city but this time she roamed out of the alleyways. Now she knew why beggars and other homeless people hid away; people shoved her and taunted her because she didn't belong or because she was a rat. But there was one name that they called her that she understood, she was and is a _'whore'_.

…

"Leaving early ma'am?" A security guard asked as he opened a glass door for the lady. "Yes, I may be a busy woman but I am still a mother. I wish to 'cook' for my family tonight, hopefully I don't burn down place." She smiled as she waved bye to the kind man.

She walked out the large corporate building and into the parking, and hummed as she walked to her car. She stopped in her tracks looked in shock at the body that lay in front of her. The lady soon found her voice and screamed, knowing that someone will come she stopped and kneeled down to the young girl that was there. She looked at her and noticed that she was breathing making it obvious that she was just sleeping.

The lady reached out and shook the raven-hared girl until her eyes opened by a little. Two security guards made their way over to the lady whom had screamed earlier.

The walked up to her, "Ma'am what's wrong?" One of them asked. The lady didn't answer, and the other guard asked the girl a question, "Miss what's your name?"

The girl shook her head.

The two men turned to each other, "Well she doesn't look like a homeless to me, more like a runaway." The other thought to himself for a while, "Ma'am you can go home if you please, we'll take her to the police."

"No. I'll take her, she needs to be cleaned, fed, and she has too many wounds. Then I'll take her to the police." The two guards smiled at what the lady had said, "Okay, if that's what you want, we can help you put her in your car at least."

"Thank you."

Okay people that's Chapter 3. Well that was a very short chapter but I have to finish up my other updates! So yeah I posted today, and it's a special day for me, I think. So everybody be nice…

R&R!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

All review replies will be after the story from now on.

So anyways I don't have much to say so on to the next chapter. But before that… Kohaku and Sango are **NOT** related in this fic! So yeah!

* * *

.

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter 4_

.

The lady shook the girl in her back seat trying to wake her up; she opened her eyes tiredly. "Hello," The middle-aged woman greeted, "What's your name?"

The girl looked through the lady, "It doesn't matter." She croaked.

"Of course it does."

The girl shook her head.

"But I want to help you." The lady said kindly.

The girl snapped angrily, "NO! I don't need your help! I don't need anyone!" Tears started to form and her voice toned down, "I don't even need myself," she held her hands over her face in a sign that she was crying, "I just _want_ to be alone!" The girl sobbed. The lady smiled, "I'm here." Tear-filled eyes looked up at the smiling lady who spoke again, "I'm Ossara, what's your name?"

_'The last time I trusted someone they sold me out. It doesn't matter now…' _The girl half-heartedly spoke, "Sango."

"Okay Sango, we're at my home. Come let's go, we'll get you all fixed up."

…

"Ma'am?" A man clad in a butler's uniform called, "Yes?" She replied.

"I have just finished speaking with the doctor and she has informed me that the young girl that you brought home is in bad shape. She has countless wounds everywhere assorting from cuts to bruises to three broken rib bones and a sprained wrist. She also has not eaten for at least three days."

Ossara looked out the window with concern, "Her injuries?"

"They aren't serious ma'am, they'll probably heal over a month's time."

"Was she cleaned?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Where is she?"

"She is being fed at the moment, if you wish to see her she is in the main dining room." The man bowed and held out his palm towards the dining room. Ossara looked towards the door less and vast room to see a broken young girl in bandages refusing to eat. The sigh was heartbreaking, _'She's so young… What happened?'_ She nodded, "Yes I will be on my way."

Just then a guy walked through the main entrance, walked to the lady, and gave her a hug, "Hey mom, I heard you're cooking tonight. I'll be back in a couple of hours- wouldn't want to miss you almost burn down the kitchen." He chuckled, "It's fucking hilarious." Ossara kept quiet; maybe her son didn't know that it wasn't the time to make jokes. He didn't get a comment back so he followed her gaze to the dining room. He smirked at the sight of a girl, "Wow, you bought me a gift?"

He pushed it too far, "How dare you?!!" He frowned noticing that his mother was angry, "Women are not for sale!"

"Some of them are." He answered back.

She glared at him, "Okay! Okay! I was just kidding! Come on mom don't be such a hag!" He grinned, "I have to get going! See you dinner!" He dashed out of her sight before she could say anything else.

Ossara walked into the dining room and sat on a chair next to Sango, "Why do you not to eat?" Her eyes remained tedious, "Because I do not deserve your food. You kindness is already too much… Filth such as me shouldn't be treated this well."

"Don't forget," She stood up, "you only think that, it isn't true. Now eat." Sango looked up at her, she sounded like a mother, she sounded like _her_ mother- her dead mother. Sango inwardly- only very slightly, smiled. She lifted the chopsticks and started eating. Ossara smiled, "There, that wasn't so hard. When you're finished I want you to go to bed and we'll sort everything out tomorrow in the morning- or when you wake up, I wouldn't want to bother you." The woman made he way to the exit but stopped halfway, "Oh and Sango?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh no…" Ossara looked at her and a few of the maids that were there giggled, "Is there something wrong?" Sango asked as the lady thought differently. "No, no, everything's fine."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

Sango closed her eyes and let tears fall, "Thank you." The lady smiled, "No problem."

…

"Oh really? Okay. I'll take care of everything." The police officer put down the phone and turned back to the two ladies that sat on different seats, he frowned, "Sango…" He paused, "We have to take you."

"What?" The older lady asked. "Ma'am, she ran away from her guardian. She isn't of legal age to be without one, meaning we have to take her back." Ossara looked at the younger girl, there had to be a way why such a behaved girl would do something like that, "Is he correct?" The lady asked.

Sango chocked and said softly, "She'll kill me…"

Ossara obviously heard what she said, "WHAT?!" Shock ran through her veins.

The officer looked at the two, "What's going on?"

"Sango! You need to tell us what happened!" Sango didn't want to, she was scared, but there was so much pressure. "Please."

Sango opened her mouth, "My parents died and I had to live with my aunt. But she hated me and abused me everyday. One early evening she chased me around the house with a knife. I ran away and rode the train to Tokyo to find my aunt for help. I had money and I was off to a good start when everything turned around and and…" She couldn't keep it in any longer, all the memories racing in her mind. She cried, Ossara walked over to her and hugged her, "It's okay…"

"Well if this is true, we'll just need evidence and you'll be able to transfer guardians." The officer said.

"Evidence?! Look at her!"

"Then I'll see what I can do ma'am."

…

Sango sat on the grass by Ossara's large pool; she had now only seen how enormous the mansion really was. As soon as she had stepped out she had practically stood gawking. She sighed; though she was finally getting the help she needed- there would always be the mark that scarred her for the rest of her life.

Her had shakily touched her thigh; she didn't even want to count how many different men have been in her. But no matter how much she didn't want to- it haunted her. She wanted to lose her innocence to someone that cared for her- a man that loved her. She shut her eyes tight. No! No longer will there be a prince charming for her! No longer will she be able to dream! No longer will she be happy…

She opened her watery eyes and looked at one of her bandaged covered hands. Taking off the white materials she looked at the first marks that her own blood left her. With her other hand she ran a finger lightly through it- Zandrine left her with physical pain. When she left- she experienced more than she had gotten to begin with. It was official, the world hated her- she even hated herself.

Death, abuse, insults, burns, cuts, bruises, exploitation, rape, larceny, unclean, starvation- she was _Cruelty's_ toy…

Filth- that was what she was. She didn't deserve anything, nothing! She didn't even deserve death- her whole world closed down. There no longer was a Sango, just a filthy girl too broken to be fixed.

"Umm… May I help you?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She didn't turn around and not one word came out of her mouth. "Okay…" She heard footstep walking away.

The person whom owned the voice walked up to a maid, "Who's the girl in the back?"

"Oh that's miss Sango."

"Huh?"

…

A knock came form the door, "Sango? Can I come in?" Ossara asked knocking at Sango's opened bedroom door. Sango nodded and the older lady walked in, "Feeling better?" Sango didn't reply and Osara continued, "Well… The police said that they'll check with your previous guardian tomorrow. But I wanted to talk to you about your other aunt. You said that she lives in Tokyo- here, and I'd like to help you." Sango turned to face her.

The lady smiled, "Well so far all I know is that she's a lawyer… Do you know her name?" Sango nodded, but Ossara didn't want to make her talk if she didn't feel like it so she'd just have to guess. "Okay, well I do know a lawyer that really looks like you- same face structure, same eye color, and same hair. She has two sisters and two brothers- and she is an aunt." It was all sounded too familiar to the younger girl; Ossara just had to say her name so Sango could find out if it was her aunt or not.

"Zana… Do you know her?"

Sango nodded.

Ossara's grin grew broader, "She's a very good friend of mine, she's one of my son's godmothers, and she's also _my_ lawyer." Sango couldn't believe it- she didn't technically find her aunt herself, she was helped. Sango faintly smiled.

"And…" The lady wasn't just finished, "She lives around here…" Ossara sighed, "But I doubt she's home right now, I'll schedule something." She stood up, "Come Sango, dinner's waiting."

…

After a few minutes of quiet eating for Sango, with Ossara too busy with phone calls to even look at her food. According to the lady she had said that her husband has been gone for a few days and will not be back for another two months due to business, leaving her with her just her two sons and the maids and butlers- they too were part of her family even though they aren't connected in blood.

"Fuck! I'm fucking hungry! And!" A male voice called out from the living room, he walked into the dining room and looked at Sango, it was the same girl he saw by the pool earlier, "I'm suspended for two days." He toned down, "Jeez… Just because you skip detention they'll be freakin' attacking you. Stupid fuckers…" He plopped down on a chair, "So what's for dinner?"

"Good night to you too." Ossara hung up the phone and glared at the guy, "Well, it's not my fault you're a completely dumb- you obviously didn't get it from me. Sometimes I wonder if I adopted you and then hit my head and forgot. But dear, don't start taking your anger out on people who don't even know what's going on- do you understand?"

The guy frowned, "I was just joking, mom- you don't have to be so mean." Ossara glared at her son. "What did I do?"

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, "Do I have to remind you of your manners?"

"Oh yeah, opps! And you just did." He turned to Sango, "Hey! I'm Kohaku, sup?" Sango just nodded and he whistled, "Okay… Ignored again…"

"Sango." She choked.

He nodded, but was still confused. "Yeah." He said before silence rose in the dining room. Ossara broke the silence, "Kohaku, where is your brother?" He shrugged, "I don't know. Fucking? Someone? Somewhere? He's clearly isn't here so I don't know."

"I see…" she trailed, "Whatever…"

"Or maybe he's just with the guys."

Ossara scoffed, "I said I don't care."

"Oww, that hurt- nah. Besides I didn't even ask if you cared." Said another male voice from the entrance of the dining room. He looked at his brother and nodded once before looking at his mother smiled at her with a mocking smile and then to Sango who kept her gaze down to her food.

Just for the kicks of making his mother angry he tilted his head towards Sango with a smirk, causing his brother and mother to look at the raven-haired girl, "My present?"

Ossara fumed as both her sons chuckled- they both knew that there was going to be a lecture.

* * *

Anyways, yeah… Sorry if that was boring. But yeah…

Well school's starting soon and I'm guessing you all know what that means… Slower updates, even if I do update slowly- that might not even be compared to how slow I'll be updating when school starts. Ha! But I'll try…

So yeah on to the reviews…

- **Marie Marko**: It has to be sad! Or I'll be sad that I didn't do my part. But I wouldn't call it scary, because it's just life... So yeah hope you liked this chapter!

- **DarkSerenity93**: Now you know!!! **_: )_**

- **evelyn12345**: Yes! I will continue! **_; )_**

****

- **Tsuonae**: Glad you like my fic, I'm sure there are other angst fics of Sango/Miroku. And if you like my fic, I really think there'll be one out there that's way better! Don't worry, I get hyper too- so I don't mind. Yeah, I'll check out your fic, but I can't at the moment- I'm really busy, and school's almost back out, and that's hell! I update fast? How about now? HEHE, sorry... Like I said I was busy!

- **PinkRikku**: If it's sad then it's good... Right? But yeah hopefully this chapter answered your question.

- **Silver Mirror**: Thank you!

- **elemantal**: I'm sorry! - For not noticing that you save me too, so thank you! But now I have to look if I missed anyone. I'll do it later... Hehehe, he'll come come soon...

Okay! People thank you for reviewing and keep them coming! R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hey people, anyways here's Chapter 5 and shit. Anyways I know that HPOHL is suppose to be updated before this but then I remembered that this was created first and should have more chapters so yeah.

Moving on, I just wanna say that I don't think I can update as fast as I usually did in the summer—if that was fast to start with. But like I said it won't be as fast as before.

So anyways lemme just apologize for making my estimations wrong about the storm. : ) I'm happy to say that it missed us, but then there was another warning the another two was made with it's tail or whatever the fuck they call it. Those two missed us as well and yeah. But I am **NOT** gone and I don't think I want to go. So here I am with the next chapter!

* * *

_x_

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter 5_

_x_

His mother stood from her seat with not a scowl on her face but a smirk, "Don't flatter yourself Koku," Miroku frowned at the sound of that irritating but all too familiar name, "you were a _gift_ as well." He scoffed. "Believe what you want but when Kohaku was born me and your father were one of the happiest parents alive and we did not want our dear son to ever be hurt. Sadly what we wanted didn't come true and Kohaku was lonely. So we decided that maybe a sibling would do well. Me, not wanting to give birth again—oh Kami I seriously didn't want to go through that again—your father and me went to the orphan home and adopted you for a _gift_ for Kohaku."

Miroku nodded looking like he wasn't getting offended, "I see! That's why Kohaku's butt-ugly and I'm fucking fine."

Kohaku smiled and turned back to his mother, "Nice story mom, I know you just don't want to hurt Miroku's feelings but why don't you just tell him the real story? Better yet maybe I should." He nodded, "Okay I will." He turned to his younger brother, "You see pussy-wipe, one day mom was walking around the park with me in a stroller. When we came near the trash bin she heard crying, thinking it was a homeless animal she went to go see only to find you—the shit of a dog. Feeling sorry for the little piece of shit, mom took you in."

Miroku laughed, "Fuck you guys, I was just messing around." The laughter of his older brother, mother, and nearby maids followed in content laughter. Forgetting why the conversation had started to begin with, Ossara apologize as well, "You know we were just joking too."

"Who said I was joking?" Kohaku chuckled receiving his brother's middle finger. Miroku shook his head and glanced at the quiet girl sitting down by herself. He walked to her, "Are we boring you?" He asked politely.

"Can I please be excused?" She asked lowly. He nodded and watched as she walked out the dining room.

"Umm, who is she?" Miroku asked looking at his mother. Kohaku had the same question and followed Miroku's gaze. "Sango."

"And she would be?" Kohaku asked before Miroku could. Both brothers were clueless and wanted answers. "If I tell you two then you two better not hurt her more that she already is understand?" They were confused, what exactly did their mother mean when she told then not to hurt her? She sighed clearly understanding her sons obviously didn't know. "Sango is an abused child and needs a place to stay."

"Huh?" The two brothers said not understanding why she was there.

"After Sango's parents died she had to live with her aunt. According to her she said that her aunt abused her and she ran away. She came to Tokyo to find her other aunt but she got lost and got even more abused in the streets. I found her earlier dying and I brought her home. I don't want you two to say or do anything that'll offend her." The two kept quiet and nodded to what their mother had said.

**………**

The lady placed the papers down and picked up the ringing phone, "Moshi moshi," she greeted, "Zana speaking."

"Good morning Zana, it's me Ossara."

"Oh hello, how may I help you?" She nicely asked.

"Well I was just going to ask you if you know Sango."

Her tone changed from cheerful to glum, "Yes, she's my dead sister's—I mean she's my niece."

"I'm sorry about your sister."

"It's okay," she sighed, "but what about Sango?"

"Well she's at my house?"

"Huh?"

"It's a long story but let's just say Sango's-" Zana interrupted, "Is there something wrong?" She asked starting to get worried. "Yes there is, but she's going to be okay. But you have to come over."

"Okay I'm on my way."

**………**

Ossara stood up from the couch as the maid walked in with her friend, "You do know that it's too early to be working right?" Zana chuckled and then remembered why she was there, "What happened?"

The two walked up to the room Sango slept in and found her watching TV. She turned her head to see Ossara and her aunt. She linked a few times wondering if she was just delusional. But she was real standing there in the flesh. The person she was looking for.

Zana looked at her niece in shock, "Why are you in bandages?" Sango looked own explained to her aunt what had happened.

As Sango finished her sad tale her aunt broke down into tears and hugged her niece hoping that she wasn't hurting her in the process. "Sango! Why didn't you just call?" Her aunt bawled. Sango couldn't help it no matter how much pain she was in her aunt was hilarious—Sango smiled causing Ossara to smile as well knowing that Sango was happy to see her aunt. "I never thought about that. Besides I don't know your phone number."

Zana let go and sniffed, "I just can't believe Zandrine hasn't gotten over it yet."

Sango frowned hearing the name _Zandrine_. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Even if she's my sister she can't get off with what she did." Zana had stopped crying and spoke in a serious and at the same time angry tone, "I'll put her in her place—I'll put her where she belongs."

"You can do that?" Sango asked.

Ossara chuckled, "Your aunt isn't my lawyer for nothing, Sango."

"You'll be alright Sango, I haven't lost my mind." Zana smiled.

"Not just yet." Ossara added, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Zana pouted. "You're too much of a workaholic it's just a matter of time until you blow." Zana shook her head, "Nah, that's nothing."

Just then a maid walked in carrying the clothes Sango was wearing when she was brought there. The maid politely made her way in and greeted the three ladies before telling them what she was doing there and placing the clothes on Sango's bed. "Ma'am when we were washing your clothes we found a knife in the back pocket."

Sango remembered that she did have a knife—the knife that she took from the group of guys. But then she realized that she obviously forgot she had one. "Oh…" Sango trailed putting the worn but now cleaned clothes onto her lap. The knife gleamed as it hit the light. It was her first time to actually get a good look at it. It had a blade that was around two or three inches and had a smooth, sharp, and well cared for look. It was pretty nice—when it wasn't directed to someone's throat.

Sango sighed placing the items back onto the bed before getting up. "May I walk around outside or some air?"

"Of course you can."

**………**

Sango sat down at the same place she had sat down before—by one of the pools. And just as it had happened before Kohaku had seen her and walked up to her. He easily sat himself down next to her and grinned, "Hey, you're that girl right?"

Sango shrugged, she didn't ant to talk to him. It wasn't because that he was a guy and all those things it was just because she wanted to be alone, that's one of the reasons why she usually excuses herself, but then again she also didn't want to talk to him because of the first reason—because he was a guy and that she didn't know if she could trust him or not.

"I'm Kohaku, remember?"

She nodded.

"Wait I know your name, lemme think…" He stopped and grinned again, "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Sango."

"Oh yeah! Umm can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged.

"What happened."

"Curious?"

He nodded then smiled warmly, "If you don't want to talk about it I understand, I just want to know."

She nodded, since he was Ossara's son maybe there was an exception. She told him his story and all he could muster up was, "Whoa…" He looked down and then looked up and then smiled again. He wrapped his arms around her feeling her tremble upon his touch. He quickly let go of her, "I'm sorry, it's just that if someone feels bad another person hugs him or her to make him or her feel better." He chuckled, "You must not like being touched by men after what happened huh?"

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not worth being cared about."

He chuckled again, "Even if you say that you don't care that doesn't mean nobody else does. Like my mom and your aunt and I'm sure there's a lot more people who feel the same."

"Whatever, I don't give a fuck."

He scoffed and placed his hands on her cheeks making her look at him, "And now, even if you noticed it or not you've made a friend. Me. And since I'm your friend I'll obviously care. So brighten up! There's more to live for!"

_'He's really kind, maybe I should be a nicer.'_ She thought. Deciding to change her mind she shrugged again.

He stood up and stretched before lending a hand, she didn't accept and stood up on her own. He smiled understand her situation, "Hey Sango," he called out, "Do you wanna do something?" She didn't answer. He took that as a yes and stood in front of her so that she'd stop walking, he looked her up and down, and carefully grabbed her arm and started jogging.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "You look ready, we're going to cheer you up." He led he into the house and into some room.

He closed the door behind him. The room was dark and she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Her stomach turned, everything that happened before played back, he nights of screams and pain. Every breath made her wonder _'What's he going to do?!'_ But at the moment he laid his hand on her shoulder she _couldn't_ breathe. Her tears fell once again.

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was enough for your liking! So yeah let's move onto the reviews.

-**KeeraSango**: It's alright to be hyper, really it is. Well here's my update. Yeah your right, it is Miroku ****

-**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior**: Glad to know you think that and yeah I updated!

-**Chibi06**: Yes! High school does suck, it really sucks! I have this one fucking teacher that's always on my fucking case! And worst of all it's boring! I mean yeah they don't give that much work actually very little but then the "boring-ness" causes me to be lazy! I hate school. Moving on, I'm happy to know you enjoyed the previous chapter!

-**xCrystalx89**: Guam, it's like the target of storms or something! But still... Yeah I heard about Storm Charlie, it's good that it missed, it always does suck when it hits. I just updated Defining Together, if you didn't notice it's okay but yes I updated. And you don't have to read it if you don't know the anime, it'll be hard to understand.

-**Sango's Counterpart**: LoL! I know it's kindda weird that Kohaku and Miroku are brothers but in my other fic Kohaku does cuss. But hopefully you'll get used to it. Yeah Sango's sad. **** Thanks!

-**elemantal**: Glad you like the chapter! Yeah... Hot baths are nice, so relaxing... Don't stop reading! I'm **NOT** gone!

Thank you guys for your reviews! I don't really have much to say so R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Anyways! I'm sorry for the long update and yeah really I am, I've just been lazy lately. Hehehe, not an excuse but still! It's something

Anyways I don't wanna waste time talking so on to the story!

* * *

_o_

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter 6 _

__

_o_

"Wait. Lemme just find the light switch."

Sango had calmed down as he turned the lights on. It was a large room, and it can be repeated: It was a LARGE room. Well more like an arcade. There were so many things. Sango couldn't even count them. He stood in front of her and smiled, "Don't just stand there! Come on! Cheer up!" He took her hand and brought her to some game, "I know! Wanna play a racing game?" She didn't really want to but she didn't want to disappoint him so she nodded.

He started up the game and sat her down. "It's really simple okay?" Sango nodded and the next thing she knew was that the scaled down race car she was sitting in was vibrating and shaking, and after that she was enjoying herself. Not completely though. She was still hurting—that emotion would from now on _always_ be dominant. But she was just putting on that face to not make Kohaku feel bad. One thing though… He was to smart for that… He knew she was faking.

"Hey, you okay?"

She nodded quietly as she finished the game.

"You look bored."

"I'm not…"

"I just want to try to make you feel better, even if I can just do a little… That would be good enough." He smiled at her and for some odd reason it felt as if he's done this before. Sango couldn't help but giggle—but it was just an empty giggle, still filled with sadness.

"Why don't we get to know each other?" He asked. Sango nodded.

_…_

They had talked for about four hours and the two of them were really getting to know each other. He told her about their school and got into asking her where she'd be attending. She didn't know so he phoned his Aunt Zana at her work. Yes, he did call her aunt because she was like family—his mother and her were best friends after all… She had left Sango at their house until she had finished work for the day. Anyways he had asked her if she had any school in mind that she'd like Sango to attend. Zana hadn't even thought of it and was thinking of giving Sango a month or two or _more_ break so that she could go with the times.

Kohaku had told her that they were official friends and that he'd look out for her if she'd attend his school. Zana wasn't sure about it but he interrupted and told him that Sango wants to too. He handed the phone to Sango and he nodded for her to agree with him. She lied—once again and said "Kohaku told me that it was a good school and described it… And yes I think I'd want to go there."

In the back Kohaku was all like "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah…" Sango finished speaking to her aunt and handed the phone back to Kohaku. He agreed to take care of her and with that the deal was closed.

He put an arm around Sango's should which made her memories feel even more real. But by how kind he spoke she only very slightly calmed down, "You're going to like it there. And since you have me it'll be like paradise." Sango couldn't understand what he was talking about so she asked, "Huh?"

"Let's just say I'm one of those who are well known."

Sango frowned, the old her would've probably wanted to be with them but she was different now… She was a whole knew person. But for someone who was being really nice to her she lied again and put on a fake smile.

The two of them stopped and sat down in the main living room and then that's when the phone rang. Kohaku sighed and picked it up, "Hello? Oh hey babe, sorry I can't talk now I have stuff to do. How about I just talk to you tomorrow?" With that the two of them said their good byes and hung up.

"So aside form last night's intrusion, have you met Miroku?"

She looked down and shook hear head.

"Wanna meet him?"

She shook her head again.

This time Kohaku was kind of surprised, what was wrong with his brother? "Why?"

She shrugged.

The next thing she knew was that he was hugging her, "Sango… Not everybody is like that… Don't worry… _I'm_ not like that…"

She started to cry. She cried in his arms. She was even holding on to him. It just hurt so badly…

_…_

That night Zana had come to pick up Sango and brought her to her new home which just happened to be an estate next to Kohaku's. So you could consider then neighbors. But Zana's estate wasn't as large, well because it was just her and her maids and butlers. She had no kids and no time for a relationship, but she did have relatives and guests and friends. But yeah.

Zana brought Sango to her room. Sango sighed, "I deserve to sleep outside—on the dirt."

"Sango… Don't think of yourself like that." Her aunt ended that at that and the two of them walked to the dining room. It wasn't only the two of then the butlers and maids had joined in too. Zana told Sango that she didn't like eating by herself and like the company, she wasn't being at all any kind of tyrant to them. The security guards also joined meals but only the day times along with some others.

The next morning Zana had gone to work early leaving Sango alone with the others. She got to know them last night and they were all nice. Sango walked down stairs for breakfast when Kohaku came in through the main entrance. The others' didn't seem to mind him and it was as if they were used to it, "Good morning Kohaku." They greeted and went back to whatever they were doing.

He spotted her and rushed over to his new friend. "Hey Sango! Come on get ready! And fast! You wouldn't want to be late!"

"For what?" She silently mouthed. And as if he could read lips he replied, "That shit hole called school!"

"Now?"

"No of course not! I just want to give you a tour around and you can register." He really seemed happy today and it left Sango wondering, "Why are you so happy?" He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm just a morning person."

"Can we do this some other time?"

"No! Hurry!"

_…_

Kohaku drove for about half an hour before they reached his school. He pulled in into a free parking space and the two of them were soon walked towards that main entrance. She followed in back of him like she was his tail and soon they had walked through the school doors. People looked at her in different ways, if it were bad looks or looks of curiosity, but she didn't mind. She barely cared about anything.

"Hey what are you doing back there? Come here." He ushered for her to walk besides him so that she didn't look like a stalker. "Let's go pick up a registration form for you." He said.

Sango followed and saw a sign that read "Main Office" but for some odd reason Kohaku went the wrong way. Sango's eyes were on the sign. She turned around about to ask Kohaku why they had gone the other way only to see him kissing a girl right in front of everybody.

But that wasn't the problem. It hurt her to see the way they had kissed.

* * *

Why did it hurt her?! Hehehe, anyways yeah. I'm really sorry for the short chapter but I'm getting really sleepy and yeah. 

Okay it's not exactly a cliff but I wanna stop typing! But I have to do the reviews first so okay!

-**KeeraSango**: For once? That sounds mean! Don't be mean to yourself! There'll always be stuff that you'll be correct in!

-**Sango's Counterpart**: Tada! I updated! But it took a while right? Now... Why do you think seeing Kohaku kissing someone hurt Sango? Hehehe!

-**Nessa03**: Glad to hear that! Yes! School sucks!

-**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior**: Hehehe, sorry! But at least now I updated right? : )

-**elemantal**: Well now you know what he was going to do. Thanks! I've updated and I'm really sorry it took long!

-**ACfreak145**: I'm happy to know you like that story! Hint! Kohaku is not mean!

-**kirara242**: Thanks! YOu don't have to wait for this chappie anymore, just the next one.

-**Amaya**: Hehehe, yeah that's waht she thinks. Thanks! IT's really good to know people like this story. And yeah!

-**Miroku's mother of childr**: If only I could... If only I could... : ( But yeah! Here's the update!

-**Crystal of dark**: Hehehe, glad to hear that! I don't think I have and hopefully it's not possible because I have this one really cute cow doll and yeah! But yeah! Hehehe.

Anyways THANK YOU EVERYBODY who read and reviewed and liked and all that stuff! So yeah R&R! Until next time! Laterz!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know how this shit goes.

Anyways yeah well it's been one month… That's not bad… People usually update during that time period. So anyways yeah!

Okay, I know that I haven't really gotten to the Miroku/ Sango parts but in this chapter there will be some Miroku/ Sango stuff. Well the reason why it took so long for me put the Miroku/ Sango stuff is because I wanted Sango to be enrolled in their school first and since the first part of that was done in the previous chapter then… Yeah you get the picture right?

So on to the chapter!!!

-------------------------

_o_

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter 7_

_o_

_'I can't ever be that way again.'_ Sango thought as she watched Kohaku kiss his girlfriend happily, happy… She couldn't ever be happy again…

The silver haired girl whom had earlier been smacking lips with Kohaku cleared her throat signaling for him to stop. He ceased and looked down at her, when she didn't say a word he followed her gaze which lay right on Sango. "Who's she sweetie?" The girl asked seductively.

"Come on Kanna don't look at her like that, she's practically my cousin." Well that was in a way true… Not by blood but by how close they were… He looked at her aunt as his own so then that would make them like imaginary cousins right?

Kanna smirked as she ran her finger down Kohaku's chest, "You better make sure of that…"

Kohaku grinned, "You know I wouldn't lie to you." He said as he quickly pecked on her cheek, "But I do have to go now. I have to go get Sango enrolled into the school okay?"

She pouted, "Fine then, leave me."

"Kanna…"

"I'm just kidding baby, I'll just see you later." With that she left them to go and do whatever.

Kohaku turned back to Sango, "Sorry for the hold," He apologized, "let's go get you into the school now." He grinned.

Sango nodded as they walked to the office. But then curiosity got to her, "Umm Kohaku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like her? As in like a lot?"

"Hell yeah!" He said with pride, "She's my girl."

"Good for you…" Sango trailed. Nothing… She was nothing…

_…_

Well the day went by really fast… As in really fast! But that was because Kohaku found Sango before her second period and told her to come with him and his friends to kickback at their friend's house and just skip the rest of the day because it was boring.

Like she cared about anything… She agreed and now she was there… In another enormous house of another rich guy named Kouga—Kohaku's friend. She sat on a sofa quietly as people partied. There was about twenty to thirty people in the club, yes a club—inside a mansion, a rather large club with extremely loud music and with the almost no lights that really made it look like it was already night time. And out of those many people she only knew Kohaku, Kohaku's girlfriend, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. She didn't actually _know _them; she just knew who they were. Kohaku had introduced her to only them, told her to make herself feel as if she were at home, and then quickly going off to a corner to go make out with his girlfriend.

But she didn't care; she just sat there and observed the others have fun. But she didn't regret coming here, who exactly wants to go to school? Though the old her would have introduced herself and just danced away! This… This was the new her…

"Hey aren't you that girl?" A deep voiced asked as the person sat down next to her. She could see the flashbacks—that smell signaled so much. This guy was drunk, and in the middle of the day too… But what did she care? She had nothing to lose! After all she was nothing…

Sango turned around and noticed who it was. Miroku. Maybe if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't even bother talking to a _thing_ like her.

"Yeah! You're that girl that lived in our house for a while! What was yer' name again?!" He asked trying to make her hear it through the music. "Oh I remember! Katie right?!"

Now how exactly do you go from a Sango to a Katie?

Sango nodded, nothing mattered anyway.

Miroku snaked an arm around so called "Katie's" waist and pulled her roughly towards him. "So Katie! Do you have a boyfriend or something?!"

Sango shook her head.

He inched closed to her and sucked on her neck for a while before whispering in her ear, "Either way… Let's get a room." He said making it sound as if it were a command and even with the music as loud as it was she could hear what he said very clearly.

Sango didn't reply—truly she wasn't fond of the idea but she was already marked as a whore and a whore she will stay.

Miroku held her hand in his and led her to a part of the club. There was a door that practically blended in with the felted walls with a sign that read "For Fuckers Only! No Mackers, Fuckers!!" painted on the door for people to see. Miroku opened the door and led them in. There were eight rooms and already three were occupied. But with Miroku tugging on Sango's hand, the fourth room was definitely going to be unavailable.

Miroku brought her into a fairly sized room, about the size of her old bedroom and nothing like the size of the room she slept in, in Kohaku's and Zana's home.

One inside, Miroku quickly pinned her down to the large bed with her hands above her head and her legs in between his. He looked down at her with a smirk and lustfully crashed his lips down onto hers. Sango opened her mouth and allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

Miroku groaned irritably, "Fucking shit." He mumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head and then throwing it to the floor, "We should have fucking got naked before we started." He looked at the girl under him, "Well what are you waiting for? Strip." He ordered with a smirked, "Unless you want me to do it for you."

Sango did as she was told to do and pulled off her shirt as he unbuttoned his pants and removed his boxers. Miroku looked at her bare body up and down before placing his hand softly on her cheek and running his thumb lightly on her lips, "So babe, let's continue."

Sango looked up at him and nodded. He took her hand and ushered for her to lie down on the bed. He moved back on top of her as she finished but this time he was in between her legs.

Except this time Miroku's kisses weren't as violent and lustful—they were actually passionate, but not in that way… It was like he had calmed down.

And then came that feeling she hadn't felt in a while… He hastily pushed himself into her…

Sango watched him do whatever he chose to do with blankness. She felt nothing of it—literally. No pain, no pleasure, no sweat, no nothing!

Miroku looked up from sucking on her neck when he heard no signs of enjoyment, "What's wrong Katie? I'm not good enough for you or something?!" At that Sango took back what she said about him calming down.

She shook her head.

"Fuck this!" He snarled getting off of her and putting his clothes back on before walking out the door.

_…_

"So Sango how was your first day?" Kohaku's mom asked sincerely with a kind smile.

Kohaku looked around the dinner table; there were only four of them at the moment: Zana, his mom, Sango, and him. He looked straight at Sango already imagining himself getting caught. Heh, like he cared.

"It was okay." Sango said almost inaudibly.

"Funny…" Kohaku's mom trailed before completely turning her gaze to her older son, "How exactly is it okay if you only attended your homeroom and first period?"

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked acting innocent.

"Because who else would influence Sango into doing something like that?" Ossara questioned.

"Miroku…?"

"We both know that you and Sango get along better than her and your brother. I don't even know if they know each other."

"I only told her to come with us so she can socialize. I know you want her to have a good life _with_ friends, right?"

His mother sighed, "Fine, fine." She looked back at Sango, "So who did you meet so far Sango?"

Sango looked at Kohaku, she didn't want him to get in trouble, "Well I met Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru," she paused trying to remember who else, "Naraku, Miroku, Kanna…?"

"Kanna, huh?" Ossara looked back at her son, "You guys went to a club right? And you told Sango she could do whatever so you could go somewhere and do something with Kanna again, right?"

"Calm down mom, this conversation isn't about me. You should just ask Sango if she had a good time!" He declared trying to change the subject.

"So Sango, did you have fun?"

Sango nodded.

"Okay then… But I think we should consider how Zana feels about this…" Ossara suggested.

Zana looked up from her food and smiled, "Well I've been listening to the conversation and I think it's alright. I mean in my high school years I've done more things than Kohaku and Miroku put together so I guess it's alright for Sango to do so too. And no Sango, don't think you mother would get mad because I learned from her. You're a smart girl Sango; you deserve to be rewarded with freedom."

"Well Zana you do have a point." Ossara said, "So it's okay. But moving on… Kohaku where is your brother?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, he's just hung… Somewhere…"

"Oh okay, whatever."

"Yeah," Zana started, "I've been meaning to ask if there's something wrong with Miroku, I mean he just doesn't seem to be like himself."

"Don't mind him Aunt Zana! He's just going through some things. He's alright; he just needs a little time."

"Alright then if you say so…"

_…_

"Hey Sango." Kohaku greeted walking out the door to join Sango outside one of the gardens. He made himself comfortable and sat down next to her on a stone bench, "Thanks for not ratting on me back there. I don't know if they would've trusted me with you anymore… I mean yeah, you're a good person and I like kicking back with you."

Sango nodded as she looked at the stars, "It's okay. And I like hanging out with you too, you're really nice."

"Thanks… So what _did_ you do back in Kouga's house?"

"Nothing much."

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, "Mom was right… I brought you there and then just ditched you. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, don't worry."

"You don't have to…"

He chuckled, "But I'm still going to. Anyways I saw you talking to Miroku when we were there… So… What did you guys talk about?!" He asked with enthusiasm.

-------------------------

Okay!! Here's my update! So yeah again, sorry I took long with the Miroku/ Sango stuff okay?

Umm whatever happened with Sango and Miroku in that room… Well that was not a lemon; well I don't consider it one. I think a lemon is like _yeah_ with detail, that one was very low on detail so I don't consider it as one. The reason I did that was because Miroku was a complete ass for doing what he did so yeah.

I pretty much just consider this chapter as a normal chapter…

Anyways! I'll get to the reviews!!!

- **kirara242**: Thank you, this should be soon enough.

- **Sango-the-darkwindwarrior**: No, thank you for reviewing! Hehehe, so here's another chapter.

- **Nessa03**: This is sooner right? Hehehe, but yeah there's Miroku and Sango in this chapter.

- **xxxroxyxxx**: Hehehe, yeah Miroku and Sango are really cute! But what do you think Sango's gonna say?

- **elemental**: Hehehe, I'm not in Florida, I'm on an island. But yeah I hope this chapter was long enough. It's nice to meet you too!

- **Miroku's mother of childr**: Is this faster than before?

- **Crystal of dark**: I'm glad to hear that! But a bad trip can be erased by having fun and enjoying yourself!

- **PinkRikku**: Yeah, Sango was just sad because she thinks she can't be normal. But this is a Miroku/ Sango fic, don't worry!

- **Xichiathik**: Hehehe, I like your name because I don't know if I'm saying it correctly.: )But yeah! I hope this chapter explained why she felt that way. And yeah you're right about spoilers! I don't really like then unless I _really_ want to know.

Remember I do have a blog where usually you can get a hint of what's up for the next chappie! If you want to check it out it's in my profile!

So yeah!!! Okay! Thank you guys for reviewing!!! So yeah hopefully the chapter was good! So yeah!!! R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay I know I took a long time to update but yeah I'll talk about it at the end of the chapter.

So okay aside from that on to the story!

* * *

_o_

**Wanted Loneliness**

_: Chapter 8_

_o_

"So? So? So? What happened? What happened? What happened?" Kohaku questioned repeatedly and practically begged to know.

Sango could care less about what happened, but she didn't want anybody getting mad at anybody.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" Kohaku smiled, but then frowned, "Did he say something bad?"

"No, he was just asking what my name was again." She fibbed. She might have felt like dirt but she seriously didn't like lying.

Kohaku raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" He watched as Sango nodded before continuing, "Shit, you really must have had a stale time. I'll figure out a way to make it up to you."

Sango wondered if he was just being nice to her out of pity or if he was just normally nice.

Kohaku noticed Sango's expression. She was more depressed than she usually was. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…"

He sighed, "About what?" When he realized what he just asked he quickly stated, "But you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"My aunt. I really wouldn't have mind living with her if she didn't hate me. I just want to know why."

Kohaku smirked, "Well Aunt Zana is supposed to be the one that's going to tell you this but who cares? I'm going to tell you first."

"How do you know?"

"I know things." He looked up at the sky, "If you would've stayed longer at the table they would've told you too."

"Okay… Can you tell me?"

He nodded, "Well you do know that the three of them went to the same college where your mom and dad met right? Here's what happened. At the moment, your two aunts had boyfriends and your mom was single. Well Aunt Zana being Aunt Zana found a boyfriend for your mom, but they hooked up before Aunt Zana found out that your other aunt was only going out with her current boyfriend to make your dad jealous. See your other aunt liked your dad but he told her that he liked someone else. So your mom and other aunt were in an argument. Your other aunt was mad at your mom, but they forgave each other in the next hour. But your aunt still kindda liked your dad. Then bam! Your mom got pregnant with you."

"That's it?"

"No I'm not done." Kohaku looked down, "This morning when we went to school Aunt Zana went to go visit your other aunt to get her arrested—your grandma was there too. Aunt Zana said that she couldn't understand why her sister did something so violent. She said that nobody in the family knew that she hated you except you but they didn't listen because they thought it was just in your head. Because out of the three your aunt was the sweetest, the one all over you when you were a baby, the one easiest to manipulate."

Sango was confused, "What?"

"Aunt Zana told us that your aunt didn't always hate you, it only happened when she did drugs. When she kept doing drugs she told Aunt Zana and your grandma that she remembered how your mom betrayed her but she blamed everything on you. And she said something messed that I'm not going to say, the police came and arrested her. Then Aunt Zana saw a picture on the table, it was a picture of your aunt and her last boyfriend. Aunt Zana called him and at that point your grandmother was crying so hard that she couldn't ask him any questions. Your aunt's boyfriends said that he only broke up with her a week ago because she was too addicted to drugs. After that Aunt Zana said that she'll be sending your aunt into rehab. Your grandma, Aunt Zana, and your aunt's boyfriend all agree that she wasn't the same person they knew and that hopefully you'll see it that way."

Sango gave a small smile.

Kohaku noticed this and practically jumped, "Sango you're smiling!" He grinned, "A real smile!"

Sango nodded, "Kohaku I've been through a lot and with that small turn-around I have to be at least a little happy.

"Zana! Sara! Come out here and look!" Kohaku boomed.

Zana and Ossara rushed outside thinking something was wrong, "What happened?"

"Sango's happy."

The two of them eyed Kohaku suspiciously, "What did you do?'

Kohaku pouted, "Why am I always the bad guy? But that's not my point. Okay, I told Sango what happened today Aunt Zana and I think she likes the idea."

The two of them looked at Sango, "Do you?" They watched as she nodded and the two of them smiled.

"Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it." Zana assured, "But are you still mad at her?"

Sango sighed, "She's still family. I already lost two, why would I want to lose another?"

_…_

Sango looked around the cafeteria holding her tray of food. All the tables were occupied and she knew nobody that she could sit with. She thought that maybe there would be less people at the tables outside. As soon as she walked out the door she knew that she was so wrong. There were even more people outside. Everyone was socializing and enjoying themselves. If she was her old self and she was in another school she would've marched right up to anybody and introduced herself. But she was a brand new Sango, and nothing near improvement.

But she was standing there too long. She could hear Kohaku's voice calling her, "Hey Sango! Come kick back with us."

She looked at him and saw him coming. She remembered what Miroku had told her earlier and quickly turned around, opened the door, and walked back inside the cafeteria. She knew that he'd come in and get her so she looked around. She had no where to go. Just then she noticed the boxed trashcan with a part of the front that swings in and out like they have in fast food restaurants. She walked to the other side of it and sat down holding her food close so that he couldn't see it. Just then she heard the door open and as she thought so, Kohaku came in.

He looked around but it was no use. "Man Sango, where'd you go?" He mumbled to himself. After a while he gave up and walked back outside.

Once Sango heard him walk out she stood up. There was seriously no place for her to sit. She looked around again before finally deciding that she would go sit out in the hallway.

The raven-haired girl walked out the cafeteria and into the empty hallway. She walked away from the door and sat down on the floor with her back leaning on the cold wall. She picked up her spoon and started to eat.

She wouldn't have left Kohaku but Miroku was right. He had gone up to her in the morning…

_"Hey, Sango you wouldn't mind if you keep what happened between you and me at Kouga's house just between you and me? Right?" He coaxed her._

_Sango nodded._

_"Good. You have to excuse me because I was really drunk and besides it would just be weird if people found out that I was with you. I mean I barely even know you. So are we cool?"_

_Sango nodded. He could make up as much excuses as he wants; she knew that he wanted her to stay away so that a 'freak' wouldn't ruin his reputation. _

Sango thought back, Kohaku was too nice she didn't want his rep. to get ruined.

She sighed and looked at her watch, two more minutes until the bell rings. She got up and walked back into the cafeteria to get rid of the rest of her food and to put away her tray.

After she was done, she walked back to the hallway, by then the bell rang. She walked to her next class but nobody was there yet—no teacher, no students. She looked forward and saw the stairs. She walked up the stairs one floor and walked around for a while, after a few minutes she walked back to her class. She stopped at the floor and noticed Kohaku waiting outside her class talking to somebody.

She stood there waiting for him to leave but the halls were getting clearer and soon he would be able to see her. She moved to the side and hid behind the lockers. Just then the late bell rang and class officially started, but Kohaku still stood there.

Kohaku looked around and looked through the small window on the door. Sango wasn't inside and he didn't see her pass by. He pulled out his cell phone and scanned through, once he found Sango's schedule he looked at the number on the door it definitely was her class.

Sango watched as Kohaku's face expression changed before he stomped off. That wasn't good. Kohaku was mad, or at least annoyed. She felt bad for what happened but it was for his own good.

_…_

"Good afternoon ma'am." The maid greeted as Sango walked in her Aunt's house.

"Good afternoon to you too."

The older lady spoke again, "Oh, Madam Zana will not be coming home today because of work and Madam Ossara stated that you stay at her house for the night."

Sango nodded, "Okay. But I thought my aunt is just a big time lawyer, why is she so busy?"

"Well she is a very busy lawyer and she runs her own businesses."

"Oh… But if she's getting all this money, what is she doing with it? She doesn't have kids."

"That's what I tell her and she just laughs and tells me that she's too busy for kids. But let's just hope that she doesn't mean that. Madam Ossara knows that as well too, and her children. Such lovely children, Master Kohaku and Master Miroku, they have gotten Madam Zana into many dates but she just can't seem to stay to one." The older lady changed the subject, "But ma'am, we should get going, Madam Ossara is waiting for you. Come, come, I'll drive you there."

Sango shook her head, "It's alright, and I feel like walking."

"Are you sure?"

Sango nodded, left her bag with the lady and walked out the door. She was greeted with a nice breeze and she started walking.

It would be a pretty long walk. The whole place was like a subdivision for like rich people. A very large patch of land subdivided into many large estates. Sango still had to walk through her aunt's gate, which was pretty far from her house and then walk to Aunt Sara's gate then up to her house.

Her so called trip took her about twenty minutes and she was greeted by the maids in the garden.

Sango walked into the house and gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry." She apologized looking down.

Kohaku got up, "Sango! Don't mind that." He picked up his girlfriend's shirt off the floor and tossed it to her as she caught it with one arm and covered herself with her other.

Sango refused to look up and started for the door again, but Kohaku wasn't going to go for it again. He quickly got in front of her and blocked her from exiting. "I'll go around." She said trying to get around him.

"No, Sango what's up?" He said getting worried about her.

She shook her head refusing to say anything and it was getting on someone's nerves.

"Kohaku." Kanna called out.

He looked at his girlfriend, "Yeah?"

"Should I leave?"

Kohaku bit his lip, "Kanna, don't. We shouldn't have been making out like that on the couch where anyone can see us anyways. I just have to talk to my cousin."

Kanna scoffed, "Well I'll just excuse myself." She said not liking that fact that they were disturbed, "When you two are done 'cousining', you can call me."

"Kanna can you just for a little while?"

"Don't go." Sango finally spoke up. "I'll leave, you two continue what you were doing, I won't bother you guys anymore."

Kanna rolled her eyes, "Okay then why are you still here?"

Kohaku looked at her, "Kanna…" He trailed wondering why she was so snappy.

Sango felt even worse, she was giving Kohaku and his girlfriend problems. She turned around and trying to find the shortest way to another exit. She began to walk when Kohaku grabbed her elbow, "Sango, stay, I still need to talk to you."

"Urgh!" Kanna moaned, "That's it! I'm gone!"

"What's wrong?" Kohaku asked, trying to keep up with the two.

"Listen Kohaku, you cancelled my date with you just so that you can hang out with your cousin—I was okay with that. But then when she bails on you, you come to me, and now that she's here you bail on _me_. What the fuck do I look like! A fucking back up plan! I'm your damn girlfriend!" She pulled her keys out of her bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. The main entrance was pretty big and Kohaku couldn't block both of them.

Kohaku opened the door again and watched as his girlfriend angrily storm into her car and quickly drove off, "Kanna…" He slowly closed the door and turned to Sango.

She was still looking down. Kohaku put his hand under her chin and brought her head up so that he could see her. She was crying, "I'm sorry Kohaku. I shouldn't have come."

"She's gone already; the least you could do is tell me why you've been avoiding me." He tried not to get angry, "What did I do?"

Sango nodded—she felt like so bad about what happened, "I'm bad for your reputation so I stayed away."

Kohaku sighed, "Sango, don't listen to them…" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long comforting hug, allowing her to cry on his bare chest.

As soon as she stopped crying he slowly pulled her away and looked down at her, "Better?"

"Not really, how about your girlfriend?"

He grinned, "Nah, I think she was just sexually frustrated. I mean I just have to get her a bunch of flowers tomorrow and everything's going to be okay." He frowned and changed the subject, "Who told you about the reputation thing?"

"Why?"

"Because it's dumb."

Sango looked around.

* * *

Well yeah that's chapter 8. Hopefully you guys still remember the story, but it's only been three months. I mean sometimes people don't update until like a year. 

But yeah I'm really sorry because I do get busy and when I update I do it in a circle. Which ever fic is on the bottom at my profile will the next to update. But one of then is on hiatus so ignore the last one. But maybe if I update two more fics I might finally update that one.

Anyways yeah to the reviews!

**-Crystal of dark**: Hehehe, I'm glad to hear that, hope you liked this chapter.

**-Nessa03**: LoLz, yeah! He is off somewhere! But he'll be in the next chapter. And he's like that because… Sorry you're gonna have to find out.

**-elemantal**: Oh wow you get to go to Japan! That's so cool! I wanna go! I wanna see what it's like there! You're so lucky! The only problem is I wouldn't be able to understand them and I'd be like, "Fucking English please." Oh well we still have to deal with that here, out of all the tourists that come here most of them are like Japanese. LoLz but yeah! I'm sorry that I didn't update on the week, I've been really busy. Hope you understand.

**-sango 01**: Thanks! And yeah I will keep writing!

**-Kenshin-01**: I'm glad to hear that!

**-dynasty125**: Thanks! But this is seriously a Miroku/Sango fic and yeah.

**-Miroku'sNumber1Fan**: Don't worry! This is strictly a Miroku/Sango fic! Keep reading!

**-Chibi06**: Sorry for the typing, I rush at times. Miroku and Sango! Weeeeeeeeeee! Hehehe! Well Miroku is ehh hehehe, you're gonna have to find out!

**-Sango92**: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that! Well Miroku is like that for a reason—which you're going to have to wait for. Hehehe. Thank you! Don't worry I don't plan on stopping.

**-animeluvur**: LoLz! Well I finally updated and hopefully it's good! Thanks for saying that this fic should get more but what I have now is already good for me!

**-physicalmanifestationofbeauty**: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I updated! Keep reading!

Anyways! BIG THANKS to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! I know I took a while but I seriously hope that you guys like this chapter!

So yeah well until next time R&R!


End file.
